Uncle Sam's Revenge
by That Epic Guy from Dixie
Summary: A Time traveler helps the United States prepare for the Eurasian War. One-shot.


**- ****Uncle Sam's Revenge**** -**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Draka Series**_

**United States of America**

**Washington D.C**

**November 7th, 1935**

**White House, 7:13 PM**

"So your telling me we have a _Time traveler_, who sent us a box filled with future information? Is that even possible?" Asked President Roosevelt.

George Dern, Secertary of War, answered that question.

"Until three days ago, I hadn't even heard of time , this is has not reached the Public" Said Dern.

"Good, we don't need a Public freak out." Said the Secertary of Interior, Harold Ickes.

"Hmm, so what should we do then Gentlemen? I am at a loss right now." Roosevelt said.

"We do the only thing we can do, we prepare the nation for the War that's coming." Said the Secertary of Navy, Claude Swanson.

Roosevelt looked up at him, then looked around the present nodded their heads in agreement with let out a sigh, then smiled.

"Let's go kill some snakes." He said.

**United States of America**

**Washington D.C**

**January 3th, 1935**

**US House of Representatives Chamber, 6:00 PM**

"Mr Speaker, Mr Vice President, I present the President of the United States!"

The joint members of Congress clapped as President Franklin Roosevelt entered the he arrivied at the podium, he carefully stood up, and placed his hands on the sides of let go with one hand, and used it to put his reading glasses on, before placing it back on the then looked around the room for a brief moment, then began speaking.

"We are about to enter upon another year of the responsibility which the electorate of the United States has placed in our hands. Having come so far, it is fitting that we should pause to survey the ground which we have covered and the path which lies ahead." He started, and paused for a brief then continued his speech.

"On the fourth day of March, 1933, on the occasion of taking the oath of office as President of the United States, I addressed the people of our country. Need I recall either the scene or the national circumstances attending the occasion? In recognition of that fact, so obvious to the millions in the streets and in the homes of America, I devoted by far the greater part of that address to what I called, and the Nation called, critical days within our own borders."

"You will remember that on that fourth of March, 1933, the world picture was an image of substantial peace. International consultation and widespread hope for the bettering of relations between the Nations gave to all of us a reasonable expectation that the barriers to mutual confidence, to increased trade, and to the peaceful settlement of disputes could be progressively removed. In fact, my only reference to the field of world policy in that address was in these words: I would dedicate this Nation to the policy of the good neighbor-the neighbor who resolutely respects himself and, because he does so, respects the rights of others-a neighbor who respects his obligations and respects the sanctity of his agreements in and with a world of neighbors."

"However, it is with heavy heart that I believe this time is agressors seek to not only demolish each other, but to enslave us believe in their own supposed right to rule of creation, and to enforce indignities upon us seek to crush everything Americans hold agressors will destroy Liberty at a whim if they would murder men, women, and children in the streets of our would crush the very soul of is why we must either defeat these agressors first, or build a sufficent a detterant to prevent these agressors from expanding their boarders."

He paused once again, letting his words sink in.

"However, this plan to halt the agressors also kills two birds with one order to make a Military strong enough to accomplish our mission to stop these agressors some way, we must build War Factory that we build could take in hundreds of Americans to work, or even imagine if we built hundreds of these War Plants! We could completely get Americans back to work, and protect our boarders at the same can all agree these are common bi partisan all need our fellow Americans back to work in order to end these hard economic times, and we always need a strong Army to protect is why I present you the Roosevelt Plan!"

Just as the President said that, several aides wheeled in several boards with pictures and information on to the top was a sign, that said: **"Aresnal of Democracy"**.

The enemies of Democracy were going to recieve a hugh suprise this coming 1941.

Review!


End file.
